


Yamaguchi Faints

by SicklySweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diabetes, Fainting, Feels, Health, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: Yamaguchi has diabetes and hasn't told anyone. Then he faints during practice and Tsukki gets worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a headcanon on tumblr about Tadashi having Diabetes and then this happened.

Yamaguchi never thought it would be a problem. He took care of himself and never forgot to keep his numbers in check. But everyone has moments. 

Yamaguchi had Diabetes. It wasn't something he told a lot of people, he preferred to keep it secret. He had been diagnosed when he was young. His parents were very good about supporting him, teaching him how to take care of himself, how to test himself and how to give himself insulin. However, it was always something that was in the back of his mind. What if today was the day he messed up? 

He had never told anyone, not even Tsukki. He already had so many things wrong with him, so scraggly, he wasn't great at sports, he wasn't that cute, he was gay (not that anyone knew about that) and he wasn't popular. He didn't have much to go on, and he wasn't about to give people more reason to tease him. He just kept it to himself. 

The only thing he really had was Volleyball. He had stuck with Tsukki as long as he could, he was his best friend. Through their friendship he had ended up in volleyball, and he was never happier. He was becoming an actual part of the team. He had more friends, he was actually succeeding at things and he was the pinch server of their team. Him. He was important. The idea made his heart flutter. Almost as much as when Tsukki complimented him about his serves. It was incredible. 

So that was where he was. The team practiced all the time. He had been so focused. He hadn't bothered thinking about anything else because they were doing a practice match, and he was serving. He had never felt more proud, he had already gotten his side 3 points and he was dizzy with excitement. Or At least he assumed it was excitement. 

He pulled a face at Tsukki on the other side of the net. He was annoyed with him because he couldn't block his serves. He knew he was proud of him, and it was so great to feel. They were starting a rally, but he was sure that with his team in this, he would get another shot at serving. He wanted one more. He didn't care how it went after that, but he wanted one more. 

Asahi slammed the ball down and he grinned. They were now four points up on the other side and they were getting so annoyed. The ball came back to him and he was giddy. The team repeated the 'Nice serve!' Chant before he served once more. He grinned excitedly as he saw the other side dive for it. Then the world turned black. 

By the time he came too he was on his back with a jacked under his head. Everything was Spinning what had happened? A blurry vision of blonde hair and glasses entered his vision and he groaned out some semblance of 'Tsukki'. A hand came to his face and someone was talking and he couldn't really focus. All he could think was 'what the hell happened?' 

He was being sat up, a bottle being held to his lips and his hand shakily came up to hold the bottle as he drank. "Are you OK?" Tsukkis voice asked softly, the sounds around him finally becoming clearer. "Yeah I'm fine... What happened?" He asked dumbly. Slowly his mind started catching up to him and he panicked. He had fainted. When was the last time he had eaten? Shit. 

He pushed himself up and groaned. "I'm fine, I just need to walk it off" he said trying to play it off. Tsukki didn't buy it. "I'm fine really. Just need some air" he said with a smile. He wobbled off to his bag, quickly grabbing It and taking off. He needed to get away from everyone. Others tried to stop him, and Sugawara grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop him in concern. He quickly shrugged him off and ran out the door. 

He made it outside and he panted as he walked away. He just needed to get some insulin in him and then he could be OK. He took a deep breath and went to find a place to sit. He walked along the concrete halls before finding a bench. He relaxed in the chair, pulling his med kit out of his bag and pulling out his insulin. He had done this countless times. It didn't stress him out anymore. 

"What are you doing?" Came the sharp voice of his best friend. His eyes snapped up towards him. "Tsukki. You should be in practice.... Why are you out here?" He asked quickly pulling the bag behind his back. "You fainted in the middle of the practice, and your asking why I'm here" Tsukki asked sarcastically. "And I asked you a question first. What are you doing." He said bluntly. "Nothing …. I'm just getting some air" he said recoiling back into the bench from his friends pointed stare. 

"Then what's behind your back" Tsukki said bluntly, glaring at him. He knew he was stuck. He knew Tsukki wouldn't believe him. He looked down in fear before slowly bringing the pen out from behind his back. He didn't see Tsukkis face, but soon he felt a weight down next to him. 

"Yamaguchi... Is that an insulin pen?" Tsukki asked quietly. "Yeah" he muttered softly, not ready to look up. "Yamaguchi... Are you diabetic?" His warm voice came from beside him. His eyes filled with tears. He had spent so long hiding it. He knew it wasn't wrong. He wasn't ashamed. Having diabetes wasn't a bad thing, but he just.... He felt so guilty. He nodded softly, suddenly unable to talk. 

There was a pause between them, no one talked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tsukki asked out of the silence. "I-… I don’t-" he whispered softly. He didn't know why he didn't tell him. "Tadashi, you fainted today.... This is dangerous" Tsukki said bluntly looking at him seriously. "I don't know Tsukki... I can't- I don't know" he said resigned. His hand tightened around the pen. "Can... Can you look away? I need To..." He said softly before Tsukki grunted. 

He felt him shift next to him and he quickly pulled up his shirt and pushed the pen into his stomach. He pressed the button before putting all his stuff away. He wasn't comfortable doing this In front of people, it was like he was a sideshow. "OK... OK I'm done" he said before Tsukki turned back. Then there was silence again. "Did you eat today?" Tsukki asked bluntly, but there was more care in his voice. "Yes... Just not since lunch... I forgot to test myself" he said softly, not used to talking about it. 

"Tadashi... You need to take care of yourself" Tsukki said and Yamaguchi felt worse. "I'm normally fine! I'm usually on top of it all the time" he said stressing out. "You scared me" Tsukki said softly. It made Yamaguchi finally look up. "I... I scared you?" He repeated softly, "You scared me... You fainted Tadashi. Out of nowhere, you scared everyone... " he said shaking his head. Yamaguchi shook his head softly, feeling guilty. He had scared the whole team. 

"We didn't know what happened... I was scared... " Tsukki has never been this blunt with him. He wasn't an emotional person. It was odd, but almost nice. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... It was an accident..." He said softly. He didn't know what to think. He had always hidden it. It was just what he did. He couldn't just up and change. 

"You need to tell the team" he said bluntly. "What?! No. Tsukki I cant" he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I've dealt with this my whole life, Just a slip up today" he said shaking his head. "It won't happen again. " he tried to reassure. "Tadashi, you can't do this to yourself. If you work too hard, if your sick, if one thing is wrong, your blood sugar could drop an you could faint again" Tsukki said angrily. "I'm fine Tsukki! Just leave it!" He said standing up. 

He couldn't just tell the team! They would kick him off! He was important now! He didn't want to lose everything. "I can't Just tell them. Please" he said shaking his head. "Tadashi, this is your health we are talking about. You need to tell them. You need to be smart about this" Tsukki said standing up with him. "There's nothing wrong with it. Just tell them!" Tsukki said snapping. "You should have atleast told me! Someone needs to watch your back!" Tsukki said starting to shout. 

"I'm scared! OK?!" He yelled back. "I've never had anything like this before. I've never been important, I've never been relied on. I can't loose that! If I'm not top of my game then I'll be benched. If it gets out I'm diabetic then I'll be gone. Tsukki I can't do that" he said hugging himself and shaking his head. Tsukki shook his head and put his hands on Tadashi's shoulders. "Tadashi. No one is going to bench you because you are diabetic. That is ridiculous. No one is going to think any less of you, and no one is going to be mad. This is about you being healthy and safe" he said seriously. 

Tadashi felt tears start to fill his eyes. He didn't know what to think. Here he had Tsukki telling him that he was being silly, that everyone cared about him. "Tadashi, I care about you, I can't let you be risking yourself like this... Please just take care of yourself" Tsukki said, staring right into his eyes. The tears started to fall and he pushed forward, bugging Tsukki close and crying into his chest. It was so hard to hear that. 

Tsukkis arms fell around him, and pulled him close. It felt so good to be in his arms. OK so maybe the way he felt towards Tsukki wasn't completely innocent. But that's not important. Moments like this made it all OK, when Tsukki would hold him and he could just exist in the moment. "Please don't scare me again" Tsukki whispered to him softly, one of his hands falling on the others head. He shook his head softly before muttering a soft, "I won't". 

After a little bit longer he pulled away and dried his eyes. He went to his bag and pulled out a small packet of gummy dinosaurs. He offered one to Tsukki, which he obviously accepted, before eating the rest. He needed to be better before going back to practice. 

When he was ready they stood back up and quietly walked back towards the gym. "Tsukki?" He said softly before they opened the door again. "Thanks... " he said softly, a small smile on his face. He had never felt this OK about himself, and he felt like he could tell the team. "Whatever" Tsukki said before going into the gym. But Tadashi knew that Tsukki smiled as he walked away.


End file.
